Yui Week
by DiabolikFanfics
Summary: Day Two: Yui's Best Quality - AU. "She's improving a bit," Ayato commented. "But I'm way—" "Your drawing is crap..." "Che, shut up! I know!"
1. Side by Side

**Characters: Yui, Ayato**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Day one: Yui Komori**

* * *

 **Side by Side**

* * *

"Che...Argh, dammit!"

A red-headed swordsman threw his sword onto the wet dirt, mud. It was raining, hard raindrops, and yet the boy was in the woods training his skills.

"Hah...argh..." He dropped to his knees, letting frustrating tears run down his face.

He knows his skills weren't all that great. He knows that he sucks.

" _Hey, it's that guy that can't even cut down a tree!"_

" _Pft, he's so full of himself!"_

" _The best my butt, he sucks."_

" _Why don't you become a healer instead?"_

He ranted his mouth off, always saying that he was able to win a battle against his father who was well known around the kingdom. But he couldn't do it. He wasn't able to cut down one measly tree, nor has he ever been in a battle before.

It was raining hard. There shouldn't be anyone here besides him he thought. So he cried his butt off. He was drowned in his cries that he didn't notice the raindrops not raining down on him every three seconds or the sounds of something breaking every three seconds. He didn't notice until he was finished with his tears.

"...What's...that sound?" When he removed his hands from his eyes and looked up, he saw a dome shape barrier around him. After three seconds it vanished and reappeared again. Someone was using their magic as an umbrella, shielding him from the rain.

A blush popped up on his cheeks. Someone had probably saw him sob!

"W-Who's there? Come out and face yours truly!" He scrambled for his sword but them he slammed into the barrier and fell on his back. "Ow..."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Ayato!"

The shield was still around and it was still raining as a girl with blonde hair entered his vision as he lied on his back.

"...Do I know you?"

She looked familiar, like a classmate from school. He just didn't remember her name.

"...It's Yui...uh, I have you in all my classes." She handed him a handkerchief.

"..." He quickly snatched it and brought it up to his nose and blew his nose.

"Why are you even out here when it's raining...how stupid." Ayato folded the handkerchief and wiped his nose clean.

"...I...I was training like you"

"Who said I was training! I wasn't training!" His face turned all red and threw the cloth on the mud. She probably knew he had a big mouth, saw him wave around his sword like a fool, and saw him cry like a baby anyways and whispered, "...So what if I was training..."

He thought she wouldn't be able to hear his whisper because of the hard rain but she heard him.

"...my limit of keeping up the barrier is three seconds...I'm a useless as a defender." He wondered if she was trying to cheer him up. "...If I train I'll be able to keep it up longer...You know, I've never taken part in a battle before either."

He didn't know her that well but it was obvious she knew a lot about him, especially about his "amazing skills".

"Then, let's battle!"

Battle against someone who was in the same position as him seems lots more fun than going against someone who wasn't.

"Huh? Are you sure?"

He nodded. His green eyes fueled back up with determination.

"Prepare yourself for yours truly to win!"

"Yeah! I'll do my best!"

He wasn't powerful at all and he knew that very well. He was just a beginner beginner after all. So what if he sucks? Yui didn't mind.

...

"...That was fun!" Yui exclaimed.

Their attacks were weak, their kicks were weak, their punches were weak as hell too, but it was fun. Ayato had a ton of fun in his first battle though it was a tie.

After their battle they both lied flat on their back, on the mud. Actually it was more like a puddle of muddy water and it messed up their hair and clothes but they didn't mind. Their physical attacks and magic attacks weren't that powerful so they didn't get severally injured.

"I'll be training here tomorrow too. I hope you don't mind."

He didn't mind, not one bit. He actually met someone who knew how he felt. She didn't scorn him like the others.

...

The next day she was there and he trained with her again. The next day came by and he continued to train with her day after day after day. However as days turned into months, he noticed Yui was improving faster than him. She became as strong as Reiji and Shu.

One day he burst, aiming his anger at her.

"...Che, why are you still hanging around me."

"What's wrong? Did I—"

"Argh, that's not it!"

That wasn't it. It wasn't her. He considered her his best friend. It was the gossip.

From time to time their classmates would come up to Yui and ask her why she still hanged out with him. He would get riled up pick a fight against them after school, always ending up with lots of bruises and never won a battle against them.

As if reading his mind she encouraged, "Don't worry Ayato! You'll get stronger really strong like your dad!"

Every single time she encouraged him his lips would moved on their own, forming a smile.

"Are you smiling Ayato?"

"No!"

He tried distancing himself from Yui the next few days but he found it difficult to part from her. She was practically the only friend he had, not counting his brothers Kanato and Laito and she made everyday infinity times better than usual.

He couldn't leave her side nor did he want her to leave his. Even if she was stronger than him, or weaker than him, he would still want her by his side.

"Amazing! You're improving a lot Ayato!"

"Right! I'm the—Y-Yui, what did you to to the ground..."

"What are you talking about? It's just a small pit-hole."

"...Rest in peace practice dummy."


	2. Persist

**Characters: Yui, Ayato, Shu**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Day Two: Yui's Best Quality**

* * *

 **Persist**

* * *

Music was blasting from Yui room. The door was shut and locked so her friends weren't able to get in. From time to time singing could be heard but her two friends were sleeping outside, against the door.

"...Zzz."

"Zzz...Yours truly...is...Zzz...the best."

The music stopped playing then the door slammed open.

"Zzz..."

"Ow! What the hell Yui!"

"I'm sorry Ayato, Shu!—Wait a minute...How did you two get in my house?"

The blonde male finally woke up. "...We have a key to your house. Did you already forget?"

"Right, I'm sorry. I forgot about that," She chuckled to herself and gestured for them to enter her room. "It's a bit messy, sorry."

As Shu walked in, his eyes was met with balled up paper. They were all over the floor and there was some on her bed as well. He didn't understand her sometimes. One day she's tidy and the next day she wasn't. "...Again...it's all crumpled up."

"Why are you even complaining Shu? She's tidier than you—Ah, but yours truly is tidier than both of you combined," Ayato said as he proudly pointed at himself.

"Heh, really," He slowly inquired. "Whenever we hang over at your place I always see a magazine filled with girls in bathing suits lying around."

"I-It's n-not mine—Hey, are you listening to me!"

"Sure it isn't..." He said as nodded. He took out his phone from his jean pocket and put on some music. As the music started to play he laid on the floor comfortably, like it was a bed. He made the floor look like it was the most pleasant place to sleep on.

Ayato plopped down on the floor as well. As the red-head place his legs on his stomach and laid back, he sighed. "...Why do you always do that. It's annoying..."

"You wouldn't complain if it was Yui doing this, would you?"

"...Your not her..."

"...I want takoyaki."

"There's some in the fridge." Yui responded as she got up from her computer chair. "I'll get some. Do want anything Shu?"

He shook his head and off she went. His blonde friend was really weird he thought as he sat on her chair and looked over her drawings on her laptop. Browsing through her drawings, he heard Ayato smooth a crumbled paper.

"She's improving a bit," Ayato commented. "But I'm way—"

"Your drawing is crap..."

"Che, shut up! I know!"

It was summer and when summer ends, all three would be out in a new world called high school. They were growing up really fast and he didn't understand why Yui was so caught up in her putting so much effort in her hobby. Why did she try so hard in something she loved doing, something that was risky. Her skills were average yet she keeps trying everyday.

"Shu...I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we should cheer her on more."

"..."

"All her drawing are all idol themed...Yours truly would look good in this outfit..."

...

" _Wow! Is that your own song? Did you two make it up yourselves?"_

" _Heh, we're plan on becoming idols!"_

" _..."_

" _Really? I know you'll both become amazing idols so do your best!"_

 _Her smile was full of encouragement. It wasn't fake, it wasn't out of pity; it was genuine. It was real. What most people would have said "Give up on that dream", "Get real" or "Maybe you should become something that will guarantee you a job"._

...

" _Amazing...Yours truly wishes he could do that..." He heard his friend mumble as he went through the girl's folder of artwork._

" _...Ayato says he likes your drawings."_

" _Shut up Shu! I didn't say anything!"_

 _He heard a giggle from her then she began to draw on another blank piece of paper. "But I'm average. Other people I admire, I love their art."_

...

" _...Why are you even do your best?"_

" _I love it."_

" _...Like being an idol, your dream is unattainable."_

" _I'll still do my best."_

" _...It's stupid—"_

" _Don't you want to be an idol with Ayato too? Ayato practicing everyday."_

" _That's—"_

" _Look," she exclaimed as she showed him her unfinished drawing. "When you and Ayato become idols, I can design you clothes!"_

 _Her smile, her eyes, was blinding. She was so sure of herself they would become what they strongly desire to be._

" _...Then, are you saying I can be a dinosaur?"_

" _Of course, you can be anything if you try!"_

...

Shu found Yui's phone lying on her desk and unlocked her phone. Sometimes Ayato would practice with Yui recording him on her phone. He looked through photos and found a ton of videos.

"Ayato...are you still practicing."

"No, because yours truly is naturally—" He maxed up the volume on the phone while it was playing a video of the red-head dancing and singing to the music playing on a radio. "Pause that! Delete it, delete it!"

He spotted Yui's earbuds dangling on top of laptop and used it to watch Ayato's practices. But then he was shoved off the chair and ended up having to wrestle Ayato for the phone. "Yours truly didn't give you permission to watch it!"

"This isn't even your phone..."

"It's not yours either—"

"What are you guys doing?" Yui came in carrying a tray full of snacks and a box of heated up takoyaki. "Watching the practices? Ayato's really improving Shu! You should practice with him sometimes."

He didn't practice as much as Ayato did or Yui with her drawings. He was afraid, afraid that it would be a waste. However with Yui's positive and encouraging words, he felt safe with having thoughts of being an idol on his mind.

"Alright, let's practice right now Ayato." He shoved Ayato off him.

"Ha? Here? Right now?"

He nodded.

"That's great! I'll choose the music." When the music started, they began and improvised their dance moves. Yui was constantly smiling as she recorded them.

" _I'm never never giving up on my dream and you shouldn't either, Shu."_

 _He was glad to hear her say such things. It always makes him feel at ease._

" _Hm, I'll think about it."_


End file.
